


Turn the lights down low

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Always say yes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 am editing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms, You may need a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Konoha is afraid of thunderstorms, Semi runs home to take care of himOriginal prompt:TIME: during a thunderstormPLACE: in their room





	Turn the lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Sportsfest 2018 there are many more to come
> 
> Dedicated to Aja, with whom I have fallen way too deep for this pair
> 
> Please join us.

Thunder roars in the distance as rain pours down and Semi runs through the streets, clothes and hair getting more and more waterlogged by the second. He doesn’t care though, thoughts fixated on one thing and one thing alone as he dashes into his apartment building and barges up the stairs, slamming the front door open and nearly tripping over the threshold as thunder rumbles loudly once again, followed by a small whimper.

He drops his bag at the entrance and kicks his shoes of, heart hammering and breath short from his run, he slowly approaches the couch and the lump under the plaid blanket, his wet socks barely making a sound against the floorboards, 

“Hey baby,” He intones gently, doing his best not to startle the lump. He’s not quite successful, but at least there’s no yelping. Said lump obviously startles and suddenly the plaid is thrown off the couch to reveal a wide eyed Konoha and Semi feels his heart clench, feeling guilty for not being there when the storm started. It doesn’t matter that he couldn’t help it, he hates seeing Konoha in distress. His partner visibly relaxes at the sight of him and Semi feels his lips tug in a light smile, but then the sandy blond frowns, brows pinching together cutely, 

“You’re soaked,” 

“Yes, congratulations, love, it’s what happens when one runs home under the pouring rain,” He gestures outside to make his point, unwittingly making Konoha tense up as he’s reminded of the storm raging just the other side of their window. He sighs and lets himself fall onto the couch, right on top of his lover, making sure not to crush him too much. The other lets out an adorable ‘oof’ and Semi can _hear_ him scrunch his nose as he nuzzles into his warm neck, 

“Eita, you’re soaked, you’re getting me all wet!” Semi only wraps his arms around Konoha, placing a tender kiss to his collarbone before lifting himself enough that they can look into each other’s eyes, 

“Good,” he says, water dripping from his hair onto Konoha’s face, the latter glaring -read: pouting- up at him, and really, Semi thinks, who can blame him if he leans down and captures soft lips with his own. He doesn’t linger long, pulling away and rubbing their noses together, “I love you,” 

Blue eyes flutter open and gaze up at him tenderly, “I love you too,” Semi smiles gently at him, brow pinching slightly as thunder rumbles again, followed almost immediately by lightning and then all of a sudden they’re left in darkness, the only light coming from the dark gray sky leaking through the window. He’s quick to bring a hand up to cup a soft cheek, pressing his damp forehead against his lover’s, 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here,” He whispers into the small gap between them, “C’mon, let’s grab my laptop and watch something,” He goes to get up but a hand around his neck stops him, soft lips finding purchase against his own once more. He smiles into the kiss as thunder claps in the background, deepening it only briefly by biting Konoha’s bottom lip, the latter pulling away not long after. Semi can’t help but to steal an extra peck,

“Okay, but you need to dry off first, love,” Konoha whispers. Semi Nuzzles into his neck once again, relishing in the warmth Konoha is giving off, 

“So do you, cupcake,” Semi lifts his upper body up to stare at his now rather damp boyfriend,

“Thanks to who?” He knows Konoha isn’t really upset, his voice staying low and gentle while his hands rub soothing circles into his lower back, “You should go shower, I don’t want you getting ill,” 

“Come shower with me?” It’s an innocent question; Semi enjoys sharing showers with him, relishing in the domesticity of the act. He can feel rather than see Konoha shake his head at him, 

“I’ve got a better idea,” His partner whispers softly,

“Oh? Whatever is better than kissing me under the shower?” Semi asks, rubbing their noses together,

“When you put it that way… But I was going to make us hot chocolate, as soon as I’ve changed out of my drenched clothes, courtesy of my incredible boyfriend,” Semi kisses him again, unable to resist,

“You’re hardly drenched, sweetheart, stop exaggerating,” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like my exaggerations, babe. C’mon, let me up,” Semi leans down for one last kiss before lifting himself off of his boyfriend, getting up and reaching down to help him up in turn, placing a soft kiss to a warm cheek, 

“You’re right, I love them, just as I love you, light of my life,” Konoha lets out a small snort and pushes lightly against his chest as he passes, but not before rubbing their noses together, 

“As do I, apple of my eye, now go shower,” 

“Meet you in the bedroom?” 

“Where else?” Semi smiles. 

He hadn’t quite thought through the ‘showering while the power is down’ thing and finds himself glad his accident prone boyfriend had said no to sharing the shower with him. He somehow manages by using the flashlight on his phone to illuminate the room. 

He can’t help but let his thoughts wander to his lover, never growing tired of their silly romantic antics, not even after all these years. They’d found such a good balance together, their friends always complaining about how sickeningly sweet they were, which only prompted them to be even sappier while in public. Purposely annoying everyone around them. The cheesy nicknames had first come as a joke, but they’d both found themselves using them in the intimacy of their home. 

He thinks of the small velvet box hidden in his bedside table, ready for their anniversary dinner tomorrow night. His train of thought is interrupted as he hears the muffled roars of thunder outside, prompting him to end his shower, suddenly reminded of why he’d decided to run home instead of taking the bus. 

Once he’s showered and in a pair of -dry- sweatpants, he makes his way to their shared bedroom, fond smile lighting his features as he takes in the sight of Konoha, curled in their bed under yet another of their many plaids, laptop placed atop the covers, the room is lit up by a combination of the artificial light of the laptop screen and the soft orange glow of candles that Semi had forgotten they even owned. 

He makes his way to the bed, climbing onto it and cuddling up to Konoha, kissing his neck. His lover turns to grab the two mugs on his bedside table and hands him one, 

“Hey,” he whispers, “Good shower?” Semi hums against supple skin, taking the mug of hot chocolate gratefully, sitting up enough to bring it to his lips, relishing in the taste and warmth as it seeps through him,

“Good shower. You okay?” He asks, concern seeping into his voice, Konoha nods as he curls into his side, taking a drink from his own mug, he uses his foot to press the space bar on the laptop, starting the movie, 

“Yeah, just knowing you were here helped. It always does,” Semi wraps an arm around his boyfriend, pressing a tender kiss into soft sandy blond locks - just a shade darker than his own black tipped blond, 

“I’m glad I can help, Akinori,” He lets himself smile into his niche of hair as thunder claps and Konoha doesn’t even flinch.

They make it a record breaking twenty minutes into watching ‘The Aristocats’ for the 21st time before one of them breaks and they’re kissing. Semi can’t remember who initiated, and can’t bring himself to care. Not when all that matters are the pliant lips against his and the warm body under him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He lets his hands roam down his lover’s sides, making their way under his shirt, he can’t help the mischievous smile as he curls his fingers just so. 

Konoha lets out a loud yelp against him and jumps, doing his best to disentangle himself from his boyfriend, Semi letting out a bark of ugly laughter as he rolls away, gaze facing away in an attempt to control it, 

“ _Eita!_ Oh my god, you-!” Semi grins wide, head rolling on the pillow so he can face Konoha, 

“Yes, Akinori, my love?” Said love just lets out a groan and lets himself flop onto his stomach, Semi’s smile softens into an adoring look as he catches blue peaking out at him from the pillow, 

“I love you,” It comes out muffled and is followed by a yawn and Semi feels like his heart is about to burst. He thinks of the velvet box and cuddles closer to his lover, heart in his throat. Konoha shuffles so that he can look at him with both eyes now, the two of them facing each other, sharing a single pillow, breath mingling, “Babe?” his lover asks and Semi closes the gap, kissing him tenderly, pouring every ounce of his love into the chaste kiss. He pulls back to whisper in the space between them, as if afraid speaking any louder would spook Konoha, or maybe himself. The roar of thunder has quietened to a soft rumble in the distance while Thomas O’ Malley serenades Duchess on the laptop,

“Akinori,” blue eyes blink at him, wide awake now, the soft orange glow of the candles bathing Konoha in light, “I love you, you know I do. I love you more than words can ever express, the best I can do is try and convey it through gestures, like now, when there’s a storm outside and I ran home because I knew you were here alone. Or when I make you breakfast because you’re too lazy to get out of bed. I love every part of you with every part of myself, the way you make hot chocolate, every time you buy a new mug even though there’s no more room in the cupboards, the fact that you’re afraid of thunderstorms and that even though we’re 25 we still watch disney movies together like we did when we first met eight years ago and weren’t even dating yet,” Konoha is staring at him in slight awe, and Semi somehow finds himself falling ever deeper in love, 

“Eita, wha-” 

“Marry me,” It comes out in a rush of air, as if afraid that if he spoke any slower he’d never get the words out- and maybe he wouldn’t, which is silly, because they’ve been dating for seven years now and their anniversary is tomorrow. He finds it a little ironic that he’s proposing a day early, it’s something people would typically expect from the often scattered Konoha rather than Semi and his own rigorous and organized personality. His inner ramblings screech to a halt as Konoha rolls over on top of him and kisses him senseless, hands cupping his cheeks as he straddles him. It’s only several minutes later that they separate for air, breath mingling and gazes taking each other in as if for the first time, 

“Is that a yes?” Hands make their way into his hair as Konoha rubs their noses together, 

“ _Yes_. The answer was yes the minute you opened your mouth eight years ago,” Semi leans up and kisses his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Expect more of these, I've already started expanding into a collection of one shots
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about KonoSemi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
